fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry Gibson
Henry Gibson is an original character appearing in the Jurassic Park fanfiction Corruption and its sequel Dinosaur Liberation Association. Corruption As the incumbent governor of Maryland, Henry Gibson arrived at the University of Maryland to debate against challenger Stephanie Maximoff. Henry seemed the obvious winner until Scott Green crashed the debate with proof that Henry was corrupt. Suddenly, the lights flashed off and Scott was no longer in possession of the proof. Henry went back to his office and told his Chief of Staff Kevin Davenport to follow Scott, who had purchased a plane ticket for Brazil. Henry later watched the telecast of Stephanie Maximoff announcing her concession from the race. Henry remained at his office until Stephanie arrived telling him that she knew everything about the corruption. She told him that unless he resigned by noon the next day when her concession would become official, she would turn him in herself. Henry stayed at his office until night time where Nicole Brooks met him in the parking lot. She informed him that she too knew of his corruption and offered her assistance in covering it up. Henry told her to get rid of Stephanie Maximoff's proof. On his way home, Henry stopped at a red light next to his conspiracy superior Piper Norvell, who told him his tactics weren't working and that she would eliminate his competition herself. Henry later received a call from Nicole saying that she had kidnapped Stephanie. Henry relayed it to Piper before going to sleep. Henry did not reappear until the head of the conspiracy Alex Amadore told him to meet him at his office. Unbeknownst to him, Alex had a change of heart and he and Erik Maximoff forced him to set up a tracer so they could contact the missing charter plane. Henry laughed at Erik's attempts to stop him before leaving, but not before discreetly leaving a virus in the tracer. Henry went home and was harassed by two teenagers named Gary and Rich, who handed him a note written in code. Henry later arrived at Stephanie Maximoff’s speech at the University auditorium where he attempted to defend himself against her accusations. His won at first, but was finally revealed when Dimitri Maximoff, Janet Korvoloski, and Heidi Carroll came in with undeniable proof. Henry tried to run, but was tackled by Erik. Henry pushed him off of him and ran until a shot rang out and he fell motionless. It was later revealed that he was shot by rubber bullets fired by Linda Kreuger and that he was living in an underground bunker in Washington DC. Dinosaur Liberation Association Acting Governor Benji Madison came to the hidden underground bunker to inform him of his son's near-fatal injury. At the same time, Piper Norvell had found out of his survival after stealing the footage of his false assassination and was on her way to finish the job. Eddie Harold was coming as well. Piper killed Henry in cold-blood while her people, disguised as FBI agents, held Eddie and Benji off. Piper left, deciding to let the two live. Appearances Corruption Trivia *Henry was originally only slated to appear during the final debate, but was kept on after positive fan reaction Gibson, Henry Gibson, Henry Gibson, Henry Gibson, Henry Gibson, Henry Gibson, Henry Gibson, Henry Category:Fan Fiction